


"If it wasn't for Mal..." -A Descendants 3 bonus scene-

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Frozen (Disney Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Bonus Scene, Ending credits scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Anna from Frozen and Ariel from The Little Mermaid comment during the end credits of Descendants 3 of all that has happened in the three Descendants films. And a new AK shows up too.





	"If it wasn't for Mal..." -A Descendants 3 bonus scene-

**Author's Note:**

> As we all know, Disney Channel has now done credit pushbacks to most of their newer DCOMs so this is how the end credits look like if it was not just a generic "Black background with white credits text" that showed in the end after the tribute to Cameron Boyce would look like without the applied credits pushback.
> 
> For this one, in my version of the movie, Anna and Ariel's AK children, Joseff and Melody respectively, appeared in both movies (Joseff shows up in 2, Melody has a last minute appearance also in 2, Both are back in 3 with Melody now having a main role too along with Joseff), hence why I did this extra scene.
> 
> Enjoy, and I don't own the Descendants trilogy.

Anna and Ariel look toward the now opened gate and bridge towards the Isle of The Lost. From there they began to talk about the whole thing, but of course they have nothing but admiration and approval for Mal.

"Hey Ariel, Don't you like what you see?"

"I actually do like what I see, Anna. In fact, I think We're seeing a new prosperous age for Auradon."

"So change is coming to the Isle and Auradon?"

"I think it's too early to tell, but I know Mal and Ben will rule both with peace, understanding and a newfound hope for both."

"I know. So we might be seeing our foes reformed and changing for the better?"

"I will be looking forward to that. Both Ursula and Morgana. Maybe Morgana will finally get a happy closure for how her mother compared her to Ursula."

"Well I hope Hans will also change for the better. After he tried to kill my sister, maybe his time in the Isle will be a bit longer. I'm just saying, he has a long way to go."

"I do agree. But you know what, Anna?"

"What is it, Ariel?"

"If it wasn't for Mal and Ben doing their best to make a way for things to be better for both, I think we'll still be in a bad state of discrimination for all of us in Auradon, like what Audrey did when she snapped."

"I heard that there were some talks that nearly all of Auradon was aghast on the idea but King Ben knows what he and Queen Mal are doing. He wants the whole kingdom to learn about everyone's differences and to prevent anymore grudges. They're doing their best to end discrimination towards the people of the Isle of the Lost."

"We definitely have a long way to go for both parties live in peace and repent from their ways. But when we get there, I know that Isle will be a place of good. I'll be looking forward to that day."

"Me too Ariel. But I'm sure Ben and Mal have a way to solve this. If any villain that doesn't change their ways still goes against their wish, rest assured they'll have to end up in rehabilitation until they change for the better. But so far Hades and Dr. Facilier have no grudge about it all."

"One day, everything will be practically perfect in every way when both peoples learn to love instead of hate. I'll look forward to that day."

"Same here Ariel."

Elsa then came up to the two of them and said, "Well ladies, ready to go? Ben and Mal invited us to go to a royal dinner. Every Disney Hero will be there, with Dr. Facilier and Hades talking too."

"I nearly forgot about that! Come on Ariel, We should't miss this. Mal has done so much good for both our kids it's time we pay back the favor."

"You're right Anna. I'll call Kristoff. Hopefully he's on his way. Is Eric joining us soon?"

"I got this Ariel. Eric told me he's going too. Well Anna, what are we waiting for?"

"Let's go girls! Thanks for letting me know Elsa. I can't wait."

Before they leave for the dinner, an AK shows up in Elsa's sight. That AK was gone for a long time. It happened to be Eli, her long lost son.

"Mom?"

"Eli?"

They ended up running to each other and hugged each other with tears in their eyes.

"I've missed you."

"I'm sorry I was gone for a long time!"

"Ever since I lost you, I was devastated. But thank goodness you have returned."

"I've spent my years going throughout Auradon trying to find you. I thought you would never find me, but I'm home. Home in time for history to happen."

"Will you forgive me?"

"I have forgiven you a long time ago. I just wanted to be back where you are, and forget the past."

They once more hugged and Anna and Ariel just got teary-eyed from the scene. Afterwards the ladies went down to be with Elsa and Eli.

"Anna, Ariel, meet my long lost son, Eli."

"It's good to be back."

"It's good to see you once more Eli. I'm your aunt Anna."

"And I'm Ariel, your mom's friend."

"Delighted to meet you two. Mom, so what do we do now?"

"I think we should celebrate. King Ben and Queen Mal can't wait to see you."

"Mom, I'm in."

At this point they all went off to the dinner. Before Eli passes to the tunnel (This is the point where the end credits are done and the vanity plates have been shown and the scene is fullscreen again), he stops, looks back to the audience, he ends up saying those words...

_You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?_

"...Oh wait, it is. That might have to be for another day, someday."

He then ran off to catch up with his mom, his aunt and his mother's best friend. The view goes up to the sky, ending the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering why Eli was there, He was the son of Elsa, but his dad was Hans. And why he wasn't in the Isle? He was just left to fend for himself, and took years to get back to Auradon City. In the movie he would have been Audrey's right hand man, where he exact his vendetta against the VKs and AKs for being half-Auradonian. He did got defeated, and retreated, before the final battle with Audrey.
> 
> That wraps up the series. I hope you enjoyed this ending credit scene. Until next story!


End file.
